


My Roommate Stinks

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [12]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Halloween, Skunk spray, Skunks, skunk musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Based on a request from a LOVELY donor
Series: Skunk musk erotica [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 7





	My Roommate Stinks

It wasn't long after Emma set down the last of her boxes and her mom left her to unpack that the door unlocked and someone else came in. She could never forget what the first words out of her roommate's mouth were.

"Oh. I didn't know that… Are you Emma?"

The skunk nodded slowly. At first, she didn't understand why her roommate looked so confused to see her. It was a known fact that Emma would be getting to their new dorm a couple hours before Anne. They'd had each other's phone numbers for a few weeks now, ever since they both got the email informing them who would be their roommate for the following academic year. They even coordinated who would bring the plates for their small dorm room and who would bring the silverware. So why did Anne look so confused to see the skunk kneeling beside a box of her stuff in their shared room?

And then it hit her. They'd never talked about their species. Emma hadn't known beforehand that Anne was a human, and the fact that she was one didn't bother her. Anne hadn't known that her roommate would be a skunk, and the fact that Emma was one clearly was bothering her.

After a couple awkward seconds of the two girls just sort of staring at one another, Emma finally set down the textbook she'd just removed from a box and walked over to the doorway. She extended a paw to her new roommate, which Anne finally shook after a moment of hesitation.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said, choosing to not let Anne's apparent uneasiness about skunks get to her.

"Yeah, uh…" Anne glanced behind herself. "My friend should be coming up with my boxes any second now." The fact that she didn't say "Nice to meet you too" was not lost on the furred.

"Oh, ok," said Emma. "Um, let me just move some of my stuff outta the way to give you some space."

"Yeah, thanks," Anne said as her friend (who was also a human) came around a corner in the hallway carrying a cardboard box. She too seemed to pause a bit as she saw the black and white creature standing in the room, but she of course wouldn't be the one living with her, so she didn't seem to let it bother her.

———

Over the next hour or so, Anne moved her belongings in while Emma unpacked hers. Once Anne had all her boxes carried up to the third floor of the building and her friend had said goodbye, the human approached the skunk.

"Hey, Emma?" she said. "Why don't you and I lay down some ground rules."

"That sounds like a good idea," Emma said, taking a seat on her neatly made twin-size bed which was parallel to the human's. "Maybe a little early, but still a good idea."

"Well, I figured we might as well get them out of the way sooner rather than later." She sat down on her bed as well.

Emma waited for Anne to say something. She was the one who called the meeting, after all. But she didn't say anything. So Emma spoke. "Um, I guess we could talk about… the shower?"

"Sure," Anne nodded.

The skunk hadn't expected to be carrying all the weight in this discussion. "Ok, well… I guess we should clean it once a week. And we can alternate weeks on that?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Anne fidgeted with her fingers.

"Alright, that was easy. How about next, we talk about…" She paused as she thought.

"I wanna talk about cleanliness," the human said as she paused.

"Ok, that sounds good. What about—"

"Smell," Anne cut Emma off.

The skunk sighed.

"No spraying in the dorm, ok?" the human said.

Emma, perhaps dumbfound, just nodded.

"Good." Anne got up and started toward the bathroom.

"Wait," Emma called out, "was that seriously the whole reason you called this meeting? To ask me not to spray?"

Pretending not to have heard her roommate, Anne just kept walking and headed into their shared bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Looking back, this is the point at which Emma probably should have filed a request for a new roommate.

———

The next couple months were, in a word, unpleasant. As Emma came to learn, Anne was not only a bigot, but also a slob. She'd leave unwashed pots, pans, and plates in the kitchen sink until eventually, when Emma needed a pan to cook her lunch in, she was forced to clean it for her own use. Initially, the skunk would text Emma reminders to clean the items she left in the sink. She knew Anne saw these messages; she got the read receipts. Still, as far as she could tell, the human never cleaned a single pot or pan in all the months they lived together.

What she lacked in her ability to clean up her dishes, Anne more than made up for in caring about the cleanliness of the rest of the room. Emma warned her roommate a couple days into living together that she did shed quite a bit, but that she also brought a vacuum to clean up the fur that'd fallen onto their carpet. She tried to vacuum the place regularly, but occasionally, almost a week would go by without any vacuuming.

On one of these occasions when she'd gotten too busy with school and work to properly vacuum the entire unit, Anne had taken it upon herself to do so. But when she was done, she did not dump the vacuum's dust bin directly into the trash. After Emma came home from a long shift late one night and all she wanted to do was sleep, she plopped down onto her bed only to get a faceful of her own coarse, black fur.

Apparently, Anne had gotten so annoyed with the amount of fur in the carpet that she vacuumed the entire place herself, then emptied the dust bin directly onto Emma's bed. As she later insisted, it was in a neat pile before the skunk got home that night. But, since she hadn't turned on the lights when she got back and instead went straight for her bed, she didn't see the clump of fur before she faceplanted into it.

Moreover, Anne wasn't considerate of the accommodations that Emma _needed_ as a furred. Because her fur insulated her own body heat, she needed their room's thermostat set a little below what a human might find comfortable. If the temperature was set above 70⁰ F or so, she would start to pant. Skunks, like many other furreds, were unable to sweat, so she relied on the air conditioning to keep from breathing so heavily. Emma told Anne all she needed the human to do was put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and she could be comfortable as well.

Anne, however, preferred not to dress warmly in their room. Although the skunk had explained it to her multiple times, the human would frequently increase the temperature by several degrees while Emma was out, sleeping, or sometimes even when she was just in the bathroom. Of course, this change could be felt like Emma usually within minutes, as she'd instinctually open her mouth and start to breathe more rapidly. At these times, she'd usually shoot Anne a glare, which the girl pretended not to notice, then get up again and change the thermostat back. It was, after all, university policy that when a furred and a human are roomed together, the furred's comfort is to be prioritized.

———

It wasn't until she overheard Anne and her boyfriend talking, however, that Emma got truly furious.

It was a crisp October night, and she had been sent home from work early (slow night; not needed) and she came back to her dorm. As she stood outside their door, fiddling with her keys, she heard her roommate talking into the phone. The skunk inferred that her phone was on speaker mode, as Anne was talking loudly enough to be heard out in the hall.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of that bitch!" she heard Anne say. "I swear, every time that tail moves an inch I nearly jump out the window… Yeah. Yeah! She told me that she has sprayed someone before. She even seemed proud of it!"

Emma was pissed now. The story her terrible roommate was referring to was one that she only shared with Anne after the human had pestered her repeatedly to tell it. She even made her swear not to share it with anybody else.

It was the story about the time she sprayed a drunk wolf at a high school party. He had been threatening to hurt both the skunk herself as well as her friends. Emma, who'd been more on the sober side that night and was trying her best to deescalate the situation, finally resorted to spraying him only when the man tried to throw a punch at her.

And you know what? She was proud of that story! It was the only time she'd ever sprayed since the age of nine, and she did it for the best, most altruistic of reasons. She tried talking it out first, and only finally sprayed as a last resort. It turned out to be extremely effective, too. Her aim was impeccable, her musk only landing on the wolf, and she got him right in the eyes and snout. He immediately let out a wolfish cry of pain and collapsed to the ground, giving Emma and her friends plenty of time to escape.

So yeah, as much as the skunk refrained from spraying and she tried not to even talk about it, she was proud—damn proud of the brave decision she made that night! And now, here was her roommate telling this private story to her giggling boyfriend on the phone as she got ready for a Halloween party. And she was making the skunk out to sound like the aggressor!

After overhearing this huge betrayal of the trust she placed in her roommate, Emma, for the first time in her life, decided that she would spray for offensive reasons, rather than defensive. It was time that Anne learned not to be so awful to skunks. And she knew exactly how she would do it.

She slipped her key back into her purse, having never even touched it to the door handle. Anne wouldn't know that she was home early. Emma looked at her phone. She had about fifteen minutes before Anne would be heading out. She knew this because the frat house hosting the party was advertising the big pre-Halloween party—and its start time—all over social media.

Emma silently slid into the building's stairwell and headed down the stairs. She was thankful the sun had already gone down, as it would give her the cover of darkness. After crouching in some bushes just beside the stairwell's ground floor exit, she reached under her skirt (all women at her job were required to wear a tacky red skirt) and removed her panties. At this point, they would only get in her way, so no need to hold on to them. She then went prone in the grassy bush, and lay in wait.

Sure enough, almost exactly fifteen minutes later, her human roommate emerged from the building. She was dressed as a sexy angel—something of an oxymoron, at least in Emma's mind. She was thankful she was meeting her boyfriend at the party. She didn't yet have a great gauge of his moral character yet, so she'd hate for him to get caught in the crossfire when he didn't deserve it.

Before she even knew what that rustling in the bushes was, Anne felt a hot liquid spatter all over her chest and face. She immediately gasped in shock, which was the worst possible thing she could do in that moment. The human sucked the vaporized skunk musk into her lungs, and it irritated her wind pipe the whole way down.

The burning sensation was rendered negligible, however, when the stink set in. It was beyond anything she could even comprehend. Never in her life had she ever smelled something so unbelievably foul. It smelled like rotting meat that had been set ablaze, but so, so many times worse.

The next thing Anne did was shriek and bring her hands to her face to try to rub it out of her eyes, as that's what she felt burning the most ferociously. All she did, however, was rub it deeper in.

Just as she dropped to her knees in agony, she was splashed by round two. The smell was the same, but its intensity was doubled. She just wanted the torture to stop. As quickly as that self-pitying had set in, however, it turned to anger, and she wanted to see the fucker who was doing this to her!

Eyes crying waterfalls, Anne forced herself to look in the direction the unforgiving deluge had been coming from. At first, all she saw was darkness and faint light from streetlights that got refracted by the teardrops in her eyes. Then, she saw white stripes cross her vision. She opened her eyes wider, hoping that this was finally her chance to identify the attacker. In an instant, however, her vision was awash with yellow. That was all she saw in the brief moment before the searing pain forced her to close her eyes again. She let out a second shout of pain at this same time. Then, Anne collapsed on her side and desperately covered her face with her paws.

Mercifully for her, the musk assault had ended. Shoes could be heard scampering into the stairwell she'd just exited and hurrying away. Not that Anne would notice, but Emma's bottle of musk remover that she kept with her showering supplies would be a little bit lighter after that night.

———

"And why are you filing this request for a change of roommate, ma'am?" the desk assistant asked.

"Disagreements with my current roommate, reaching a boiling point almost a week ago," Anne answered, leaving out the details she had been unable to prove to any university officials.

"Very well," the older lady said as she took the paperwork from the human. "It may take some time to find you someone willing to room with you, though. Your smell is… Well, if I'm being honest, it's quite overpowering."

"I understand. Thank you." And turned to head back to her room and take her fortieth shower of the week. Still, she suspected it wouldn't be nearly enough.


End file.
